1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for improving shelf life of plants and plant parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyphenol oxidases (PPOs) are a group of copper-binding proteins, widely distributed phylogenetically from bacteria to mammals, that catalyze the oxidation of phenolics to quinones which produce brown pigments in wounded tissues. PPO has been implicated in the formation of pigments, oxygen scavenging and defense mechanism against plant pathogens and herbivorous insects. The oxidation of phenolic substrates by PPO is thought to be the major cause of browning coloration of many fruits and vegetables during ripening, handling, storage and processing. This problem is of considerable importance to the food industry as it affects the nutritional quality and appearance, reduces the consumer acceptability and therefore also results in significant economic impact, both to the food producers and to the food processing industry.